À la déraison
by Aelle-L
Summary: Et c'est comme si l'obscurité avait pris possession de lui. Alice a froid. Il pourrait jamais plus les rouvrir, il est si petit. Elle a encore un peu peur, c'est vrai que la guerre n'est morte que tout à l'heure.


Elle a esquissé un pas de danse. Une petite glissade, à peine un entrechat, léger mouvement, comme si elle avait voulu s'envoler. Elle aurait pu faire tomber le bébé qu'elle tenait si fermement. Elle qui se bat tant pour ne pas l'entrainer dans leur chute. Qui se battait. À présent ses pieds ne battent plus que le rythme d'une valse à deux temps. Un pour lui et un pour lui. Frank n'avait qu'à pas prendre le sien dans la salle de bain. Il est vrai qu'ils devraient se faire beaux pour la paix. Oui, elle devrait. Elle a toujours eu un dédain foudroyant pour toutes formes de règlements, de règles. Maintenant, ses devoirs il n y a qu'à lui qu'elle les rend. Neville. Lui, il s'en fout de ses mains burinées, des cicatrices qui jouent sur sa nuque, des marques noires, masques bruns qui s'amusent sous ses yeux, de ses lèvres blanches grisées des baisers de Frank, du nez un peu de travers que lui a laissé Wilkes, lui il en est fou de sa gueule cassée de guerrière. Pour lui, ils ont été assez forts pour casser sa gueule à la guerre. C'est ce qu'a dit Frank en rentrant, elle s'en souvient, c'était hier, ou tout à l'heure. Ils ont dansé dans le salon. Ils se sont collés. Libérés. Et puis le petit a pleuré. Alors Frank a dit, «pour lui on a été assez forts pour casser sa gueule à la guerre ». Mais quelle gueule elle avait la guerre ?

Celle de Lily et James ? Elle sert son petit un peu plus fort à cette pensée. Et il n y a plus rien de joyeux dans sa danse. Lily et James. Lily et James. Lily et James. Une litanie. Un requiem. Morts. Lily Evans, morte. Neville la regarde, les yeux grands ouverts. Calme. Silencieux. Vicieux, cette façon qu'ont les défunts de se rappeler à vous. À vous. Avouez. James Potter était ce type qui ne cachait rien, trop occupé à vivre, sa vie était un éternel aveu, heureux et non malencontreux. Elle a mal contre eux. Pour eux. James et son vœu d'amour pieux. James et Lily. Alice sait qu'ils se sont forcément débattus. James et ses hurlements d'amour à sa Lily. Leurs disputes dans la grande salle. Les yeux verts si doux dans leurs petits moments. Lily-jolie, la jolie Lily, morte. C'est insensé. Un non-sens de plus dans cette guerre qui n'en a jamais eu. Et qui n'est même plus. Morte avec Lily, Lily morte. Hier, il y a un instant, ce n'est pas deux vies que Voldemort a volé, c'est la vie. Elle ira écrire sur leurs tombes « cadavres récalcitrants », elle sait que même si la vie a disparu, eux ne seront jamais des déchus. Ils ont un fils, ils ont eu un fils, de l'âge de Neville. Un jour plus jeune. Elle lui dira. Que Lily n'est pas morte. Lily et James ne peuvent pas mourir. Et si la guerre a volé leurs visages, la paix n'aura pas celui du petit Harry. Elle ne laissera pas cette paix devenir une orpheline esseulée et adulée. Elle ira lui dire. Demain. Ce soir, elle va danser. Et oublier.

Mais pour l'instant, c'est Neville qui oublie de dormir. Elle continue de le bercer, plus doucement, le mouvement deviendrait presque illusoire. Et elle ne cesse de se bercer, doucement de belles illusions. _Neville, mon petit, tu seras un grand monsieur. Ou un tout petit. Tu seras. Je ne te laisserais plus. Plus jamais. Maman et papa seront toujours là. On ne te laissera pas. Viens là, plus proche. Viens tout près de moi, viens à moi. Je suis avec toi. Toujours. Pour toujours. A jamais. Jamais je ne saurais te laisser. Tu seras quelqu'un de bien, de meilleur. Tu ne seras pas supérieur, tu auras du cœur. Tu seras un génie. Tu ne comprendras rien à tes plus simples traités d'astronomies. On ne te fera jamais la morale. Tous les jours on te disputera pour tes piètres résultats. Tous les jours on sera là. On ne sera pas des saints, on commettra des erreurs. Il faudra nous pardonner. De t'aimer. Et de ne pas savoir toujours comment faire. Il faudra nous aimer. On sera toujours sains, la dessus pas d'erreur. On ne prendra plus aucun risque. Tu es notre dernier pari, notre premier amour. Nous sommes à toi. Jusqu'à la déraison. Tu es notre seule raison d'être. On va t'aimer. Toujours. Toujours. Toujours. Toujours, mais maintenant il faut dormir mon tout petit amour. Ferme tes yeux. Jusqu'à la fin, nous serons là. Entend ma voix, endors-toi. Et demain le soleil se réveillera au rythme de tes cils. Mais maintenant il faut dormir, Neville. Mon tout petit amour._

L'enfant a fini par fermer ses paupières. Et c'est comme si l'obscurité avait pris possession de son être. Alice a froid. Il pourrait jamais plus les rouvrir, il est si petit. Elle a encore un peu peur, c'est vrai que la guerre n'est morte que tout à l'heure. Personne n'est parti tâté son pouls, qui sait ? Elle pose l'enfant dans son berceau, le cœur en morceaux. Morcelée. Elle sent deux bras la serrer, la ramener. Frank. Elle l'avait oublié. Non, c'est faux. Elle ne peut l'oublier. Quand elle regarde, quand elle contemple Neuville, c'est son amour pour lui, pour eux qu'elle voit. Elle savoure chacun de leurs traits, ses hommes. Ils reprennent leur danse là où les pleurs de l'enfant les avaient laissés. Elle n'ose pas se retourner. Et s'il avait menti ? Et si la guerre n'était pas finie ? Frank ne ment pas. Tout le monde aime Frank. Frank ne ment pas. Frank l'aime. Il ne lui ferait pas ça. Il prend son visage dans ses mains, leurs regards se croisent. Elle aime Frank. Il ne lui ferait pas ça. Elle sait qu'il n'a pas menti. Elle voit bien dans ses yeux qu'il n'a pas menti, que Lily est morte. Pardon, que la guerre est finie. Elle est si heureuse, ou du moins, elle voudrait tellement l'être, la guerre est morte. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'entendre que Lily est finie. Merlin, elle va pleurer. De joie, de tristesse, d'amertume, de bonheur, mais plus jamais de peur. Elle va pleurer. Parce qu'elle n'est même pas sure qu'elle l'aimait bien Lily Evans, avec ses règles, ses cris, ses nerfs à fleur de peau, ses cheveux brulants, ses grands yeux d'émeraudes. Merlin, va pleurer, parce que la guerre a pris les yeux de Lily. Et que ceux de son fils se sont fermés.

Frank la serre fort, très fort. Ils sont immobiles, mais ne touchent plus vraiment plus le sol. Alors, elle est heureuse vraiment. Elle fera ce qu'elle a dit. Ce soir, ils vont oublier. Et demain, elle ira dire à Harry, et tous les autres jours, elle ira lui dire, lui raconter les grands yeux de Lily, la vie de James. Et demain, Neville se réveillera, elle l'aimera. Elle sera toujours là, demain. La guerre est finie. Par Morgane, la guerre est finie. Ils sont libres. Libre.

Ils vont enfin pouvoir vivre.

Elle éclate de rire, roule son bras sous celui de son époux et se dirige d'un pas conquérant vers la porte.

Elle se retourne.

« Dors, mon tout petit amour, demain je serais là. Demain. Et après-demain. Je serais là. »

Maintenant, on peut dormir, les demains seront là.

Allons les célébrer !

Elle sourit, à la vie.

Et offre à l'oubli la première nuit d'une longue série.


End file.
